Love is Hard, Life is Hard
by CupcakeSnowQueen
Summary: Everyone knows life is hard. Love is hard too, maybe even harder. What happens when a certain blonde switches schools right at the start of her senior year? The year that was supposed to be the best year of her life gets turned upside, that's what. Read along as Elsa deals with boyfriends, crushes, a new school, old friends, and new bullies. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

**Hello! I'm CupcakeMonkey567 and this is DesertSnowQueen!**

**Hey everyone! Yes, we are writing a new story together when neither of us have finished our current stories, but that's what people on this site do. ,-)**

**Together we are CupcakeSnowQueen and this is our new story Love is Hard, Life is Hard!**

**This story is inspired by our #loveishard/lifeishard comments on CupcakeMonkey567's story The Four Seasons. It became a constant thing between us and we decided to turn it into a story and post it for everyone to read. We all have hardships in our lives, but what better way to deal with them than to write about them?**

**This first chapter was written mainly by CupcakeMonkey. DesertSnowQueen (that's me!) wrote the first three paragraphs and was the editor and publisher of this chapter. We'll switch off each chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Elsa arrived at school earlier than usual that morning. Usually she gets there the same time her boyfriend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (yeah, she knows it's a weird name), and her best friend, Merida DunBroch, arrive. This time, however, her two friends were nowhere to be seen, so Elsa grabbed her book and settled down in their corner to wait for them.<p>

The trio had been friends for as long as Elsa could remember. Merida is her cousin as well as her closest friend, and the two girls tell each other everything. The two have another cousin, Rapunzel, who is the same age as Anna, and they are always planning up new ways to have an adventure and find true love. So far, they have had no luck, but they're only freshmen.

Then, there was Hiccup. Merida was the one to introduce him to Elsa. She had moved from Bear Avenue to Dragon Street, less than a block away from Elsa and Anna's home on Crocus Lane, and became Hiccup's next-door neighbor. As it turned out, he was about to enroll in their school, and the three became inseparable. Eventually friendship became more between the platinum blonde and her cousin's neighbor.

Soon they started dating. Elsa remembered everything. From when Hiccup asked her to be his girlfriend, to when they shared their first kiss, to when Hiccup made a complete fool of himself trying to ask her to a school dance. He had stuttered so much that Elsa hadn't understood him. Hiccup had to repeat himself twice.

"Hey Elsa!" A voice called from down the hall.

Elsa turned away from her book and saw her boyfriend, Hiccup. "Hey Hiccup! Is Merida here?"

"She got um...delayed." Hiccup explained.

"Little brothers?" Elsa asked.

"Exactly." Hiccup answered.

"What happened this time?" Elsa asked.

The two continued to walk down the hall towards their lockers. They shared stories about their mornings as usual. Hiccup's cat, Toothless, had managed to escape. Somehow, the poor cat got stuck on their roof and couldn't get down. Hiccup had to climb all the way up there and get him down, almost falling in the process.

Elsa's morning wasn't quite as eventful. She woke up to her little sister, Anna, banging on the door, wondering where her light green, flower print shirt was. Of course, Elsa knew it was in Anna's room, tucked under her bed somewhere. Elsa got up, went downstairs, and had a bowl of cereal. Then, she got dressed and left.

"Well you've had an exciting morning." Elsa said after Hiccup was finished with his story.

"I know right." Hiccup replied. "I can't say the same for you though."

"Yeah. Nothing exciting has happened lately." Elsa sighed. "I just wish something would happen."

"Well, that's life." Hiccup said.

"I just thought that life would be a little more fun." Elsa explained. "Not so boring."

"Well, maybe something will happen." Hiccup said.

The bell rang and students were trying to make their way to their classes. The crowds that kept themselves to their lockers had now spread out in all directions. It was like the school had suddenly come to life.

"I'll see you at lunch Hiccup. Maybe we can find Merida." Elsa said.

Hiccup gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye." Elsa said as she walked to geometry.

Elsa walked into the classroom and took a seat. The class had started but Elsa wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy fantasizing what her life would be like if it was interesting. Maybe she would have the powers of ice and snow and together with Anna and her flower power; they would save the world from a great darkness.

Yeah right.

Like that would ever happen. Elsa almost laughed out loud at her foolishness. She loved her life the way that it was, but she needed a little something now and then to make it interesting.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher announced. "And don't forget your assignment is due tomorrow!"

Elsa cursed out loud. She had missed her whole class. Had it really been that long? She caught up with one of her friends, Jasmine Agrabah, and asked her what the assignment was.

"Just pages 175 through 178." Jasmine answered.

"Thanks Jasmine!" Elsa said.

"No problem! Bye Elsa!" Jasmine said as she walked off.

Elsa went to her next class where she actually paid attention. After that, she went to lunch. She tried to find Hiccup in the sea of students, but it was useless. Elsa would just have to wait until she got to the table where they usually ate lunch, and she finally did. She found Merida and Hiccup sitting at the table once she got there.

"What a dreich day!" Merida exclaimed.

"Translation please." Elsa said smiling.

"I'm just sayin it's so dark an' gloomy today. I mean look!" Merida pointed at the window. She was right. Gray clouds covered the sky and it was raining.

"You're right Merida. It is pretty gloomy today. I just wish something exciting would happen!" Elsa said.

"Here we go again." Hiccup joked.

"Not funny Hiccup!" Elsa said as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Man down, man down!" He said as he dramatically fell from his seat, clutching his arm. "It hurts!"

They all laughed.

"Get up Dragon Boy." Merida teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was five!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"So the Night Fury isn't real?" Elsa asked, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...ugh!" Hiccup sighed.

Elsa and Merida burst out laughing. It was a long story. Apparently, Hiccup had claimed he saw a dragon when he was five. He called it a Night Fury because you could barely see it during the night. Hiccup had also said it made a loud, screeching noise.

Elsa and Merida kept teasing him as they walked to their next class, which happened to be P.E.

And Hiccup just happened to suck at it.

"Come on Hic!" Merida called. "Why are ya way back there?" They were doing the mile out on the track. That meant four laps around the track. That was pretty easy for Merida and Elsa, but not so easy for Hiccup.

"Not funny Mer!" Hiccup replied.

Elsa laughed. "She's right Hiccup! Oh my! You're getting smaller and smaller and smaller! I can't even see you anymore! How far back is he Merida?" Elsa teased.

They both finished and collapsed into the grass laughing.

Hiccup finished two minutes after.

"How do you guys go so fast?" He asked.

"That's our little secret." Elsa said poking his nose. "I can tell you it for a price."

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked smiling. He pulled her in for a kiss. "How's that for payment?"

"Fair enough." Elsa smirked. "We just run faster."

"No fair!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Elsa and Merida burst out laughing. "You know what? Maybe I was wrong. Life is perfect the way it is." Elsa said.

"Get off your behinds and get into the locker room!" The P.E. teacher yelled when the bell rang.

Everyone got up and ran all the way to the locker rooms. "Hey Merida, do you think you can come over after school?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry lassie, but I've got to babysit my brothers." Merida replied.

"Good luck." Elsa laughed.

"I'll need it." Merida said.

They met up with Hiccup out in front of the school. "Bye Elsa!" Hiccup said as he walked with Merida back to their houses.

"Bye!" Elsa called. She turned around and walked back to Crocus Lane. She passed the familiar apple tree on Apple Street, then the rose bush on Briar Lane, and finally she found her house on Crocus Lane. Elsa knocked on the door and a overly excited, strawberry blonde answered the door.

"Elsa! You're home!" Anna said pulling Elsa in for a hug.

"Why are you home already?" Elsa asked.

"I went home early. Me and Punzie may or may not have spilled paint ALL OVER the art room." Anna explained. "I was trying to get this guy to notice me. I think he did. Is purple a good color? Because my hair was all purple."

"Woah, woah, wait, hold up." Elsa said. "You did what?"

Anna laughed nervously. "I'll tell you more about it inside." Anna said as she nudged Elsa inside.

"Hello sweetie." Her mother greeted. "Did you hear about Anna's little accident?"

Elsa laughed. "Yes. I still can't believe it though. Paint all over the art room?"

"It's true. I spilled some on Punzie, then she spilled some all over Tinkerbell, and finally Punzie's chameleon, Pascal, started to dump paint everywhere. So technically, it's his fault." Anna explained.

Their father entered the room. "Hello Elsa. Idun, can I speak with you in the kitchen?" He nervously gestured towards the door.

"Of course." Their mother replied.

"What was that about?" Anna asked once they were gone.

"I have no idea." Elsa answered.

The two girls waited for their parents to come out. They casually chatted with the servants and petted their fluffy, white cat, Olaf, when he came down the stairs. Finally, their parents came out of the kitchen.

They looked at each other and then at their daughters. "We have something to tell you." Their father, Adgar, finally said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"We're moving." Her mother answered.

Elsa's life was about to get really interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>

**P.S., if you have any stories about having a hard life (such as problems with a boyfriend or girlfriend, or moving schools like Elsa did) or even any funny stories between you and your best friends and you would like to share so that other people can read them and you can watch your favorite character go through the same thing, leave it in your review with the character you would like to be represented as! **

**For example, if you have a story about a crush from when you were little, and you want it done from Tooth's perspective: **

** -Tooth: (insert story here)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice Palace

**Hey everyone! We're back!**

**Yup we are! Sorry that we kind of left you with a cliffhanger back there! NOT! MWAHAHA! I mean every good story has to have a cliffhanger right?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hopefully this chapter lives up to the last one! Also, if you were a guest and you reviewed with a story, but didn't leave a character to be portrayed as, leave it in your review for this chapter with a summary of your story from last chapter.**

**And if you wanted to know, this chapter was written by DesertSnowQueen and edited by me, CupcakeMonkey567.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Elsa all but shrieked, not believing what her parents said—not wanting to believe. It was her senior year, and she was supposed to finish the year at Northside High, in the home on Crocus Lane she grew up in, and she was supposed to graduate with Hiccup and Merida and go off to college in the fall. She wasn't supposed to move!<p>

"Elsa, calm down. We're just moving to Snowflake Street. You and Anna will be attending Fidem Academy," Agdar said, attempting to soothe his daughter, but only made her stress worse.

"I can't switch schools! Why can't I stay at Northside for the year? I'll drive myself!" Elsa practically begged, and her mother sighed.

"Elsa, we know it's a sudden change, and we know it's your senior year, but this is for the best, I promise. You'll make friends, and you can still date Hiccup and hang out with Merida. You'll just be at a different school," Idun said soothingly, resting her hand on Elsa's shoulder, but her daughter threw off her hand.

"Just at a different school? Mom, I have friends at Northside that have known me forever! I can't just build those bonds in a year! Friendship like that takes time, and everyone at Fidem will already have their circle of friends and I can't move!" Elsa exclaimed, looking to her sister for help. Anna, however, was excited for the change, and wasn't listening to the argument.

"Elsa, it's not up for discussion. We already bought the house and you're already enrolled in Fidem. Now start packing your things. We're moving at the end of the week," Agdar ordered, and Elsa stormed off to her bedroom.

The living room felt colder in her absence, and Idun and Agdar glanced at each other, silently asking if they really made the right decision. They never had a choice, though. They had to move to keep their girls safe.

Elsa sat on her bed, crying silently as she texted her friends.

**Hiccup:** _So you're really switching? _

**Elsa: **_Yeah. __ I don't have a choice._

**Merida:** _Ay, lassie. It's our senior year! You and Hiccup were lined up for valedictorian!_

Elsa sighed at the message from her feisty, ginger best friend and wiped the tears from her eyes.

**Elsa:** _Tell my dad that. He already enrolled Anna and I in Fidem and we start next week. It's too late…_

**Merida:**_ I can't believe you're flitting!_

**Hiccup: **_Um, translation?_

**Merida: **_Moving._

**Hiccup:** _Oh._

**Merida: **_Yeah._

**Elsa: **_Trust me, if I could stop it I would._

**Merida: **_Well you can still come to the dances and stuff._

**Hiccup: **_Yeah! I'll invite you to all the dances!_

**Elsa: **_Well you'd better not invite anyone else. Same school or not, I'm still your girlfriend._

**Hiccup: **_I know that! I was just making a point…_

**Merida: **_Careful, Dragon Boy. She may very well go to this fancy new academy and find a guy who doesn't always say stupid stuff._

Elsa smiled, knowing their Scottish friend was just teasing him, and decided to join in.

**Elsa:** _Oh yeah. I'm sure I'll find someone there. Maybe he'll actually be good at sports. ;-)_

**Hiccup:**_ Haha, very funny. Not._

**Elsa:**_ You know I'm kidding._

**Hiccup:**_ Yeah, yeah. I know._

**Merida:** _Ugh, my wee nyaff little brothers are making a mess. I have to go. Later._

**Elsa:**_ Bye Mer!_

**Hiccup:** _Bye Princess._

Elsa put her phone down and decided to work on her Calculus homework. Mrs. Maleficent assigned a ridiculous amount of problems for solving limits, all due in the class the next day. Everyone was struggling with the topic, and while Elsa was beginning to understand it, it still gave her headaches when she spent too much time thinking about the problem.

After an hour of unsuccessfully attempting to finish her math homework, a dragon's roar echoed through the room, startling her and making her drop her pencil. It was Hiccup's ringtone, and she paused for a moment to let her heart rate slow before answering.

"You know, after years of us being friends and dating, you'd think I would be used to hearing your ringtone. But every time you call me and the volume is up too loud, I get scared," she huffed into the phone, then smiled when she heard her boyfriend laugh from the other end.

"But you still haven't changed it," Hiccup pointed out, and Elsa sighed.

"No, because you chose it, so it's special," she said with a smile.

"True. So anyway, I figured you might want a break from Calculus," her boyfriend stated, and Elsa laughed behind her hand.

"How do you know me so well?" she asked him.

"We've been dating since we were freshmen, and friends for years. If I didn't know how much calculus frustrated you, I would be a failure as a friend, not to mention a boyfriend," he told her.

"Good point. So, did you have something in mind?" she asked, knowing he did.

"Of course. Why don't we go down to the ice rink and cool off?" he suggested, and Elsa giggled quietly at his probably unintentional pun.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes," she said, and after a quick goodbye, they hung up to get ready.

Elsa went to her closet and pulled out a long-sleeved, white top, her dark-washed jeans, and black boots, then let her hair out of the tight, braided bun she wore it in to school that day. Once she was changed, she arranged the braid to fall across her left shoulder, grabbed her warm, blue jacket, and her snow-white purse. She left a note on the kitchen counter saying where she was going and that she would be home soon, then picked up her pure white figure skates with icy blue, rhinestone snowflake patterns and walked down to Frozen Avenue, a few blocks away from Snowflake Street, her future home.

When she got there, she saw Hiccup waiting near his black Mercedes convertible for her. He was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt, a dark brown coat, dark jeans, and dark brown boots. She walked over to him with a smile and he immediately pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and nestled her head against his thin shoulder, then felt him press a kiss in her hair.

"Come on, Snowdrop. Let's go blow off some steam," he told her before dragging her inside the Ice Palace, her family's ice rink and the center of her childhood.

As the couple laced up their skates and prepped to get on the ice, sharing a few quick kisses every so often, Elsa thought about the origins of the Ice Palace.

_When she was five years old, her family was out walking in a large park on Frozen Avenue called the Valley of the Living Rock during the winter. The ground was covered in snow, the ponds were frozen over, and the leaves had fallen off the trees, but Elsa loved it. Her family played there the entire day, until her mother decided Anna was too little to play in the cold any longer. As they were walking home, they passed a large, empty lot on Frozen Avenue, not far from the park, and Elsa ran into it. She spun in a circle with her arms extended next to her before turning to face her parents._

"_Mama, Papa! When I'm queen, this is where my ice palace will be, and people will call me the Snow Queen because of my ability to control ice and snow!" she had told them animatedly. A year later, her parents bought the lot, and build an ice rink on it. It was structured like a palace, and painted an icy blue. The outermost layer was a clear, icy blue plastic with lights inside it, and the walls and floors were decorated with a snowflake Elsa drew when she was young. They called it the Ice Palace, and Elsa spent her childhood there, practicing and improving her figure skating. There were even some days where her sister accused her of isolating herself, but they got over that once Elsa showed her what she had been doing._

Hiccup took her hand once their skates were laced up, shaking her from her thoughts, and pulled her towards the ice. Elsa's favorite skating playlist was echoing throughout the large room, and she practically ran onto the ice. Soon she was gliding gracefully, and all her problems seemed to melt away. It didn't matter that she was moving schools when she was skating. All that mattered was her, Hiccup, and the slippery ice she grew up on.

Several songs and intricate tricks (from Elsa, obviously) later, Hiccup brought her a bottle of water. She thanked him as she took a sip, and he nodded once in thought before speaking.

"So, do you know anyone at Fidem?" he asked her, and she was about to say no when she remembered one person from her childhood.

"I actually do. There's one guy I know. His name is Pitch Black. He used to live down the street from me, before I met you. We would always hang out, but then his parents died in a plane crash and he moved to live with his uncle on Elm Street. I haven't heard from him since, but I know he goes to Fidem because I've seen him wearing a Fidem hoodie," Elsa explained, and Hiccup nodded.

"Well, you won't be completely alone, so that's good," he said, trying to cheer her up, and Elsa sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. He's not you and Mer though," she told him sadly, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Just skate and enjoy yourself, and we can worry about that later," he told her, and they did just that. For the next few hours, they skated together and laughed, enjoying their date and not thinking about Elsa's move, and when it finally got dark, he drove her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone catch the hidden movie reference? And FYI, it has nothing to do with Frozen, before ya'll get excited.<strong>

**Woah even I didn't find the reference. And can you explain this chapter to me? Because there's one thing that I'm curious about...**

**P.S., if you have any stories about having a hard life (such as problems with a boyfriend or girlfriend, or moving schools like Elsa did) or even any funny stories between you and your best friends and you would like to share so that other people can read them and you can watch your favorite character go through the same thing, leave it in your review with the character you would like to be represented as!**

**For example, if you have a story about a crush from when you were little, and you want it done from Tooth's perspective:**

**-Tooth: (insert story here)**

**So please leave a review or PM us if you have a story! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

**Hey everyone! Guess what! We're back! (From outer space!)**

**Yup! We're back and ready with a new chapter!**

**Sorry about the long wait. DesertSnowQueen (that's me) was writing this chapter and life got busy. Hopefully this update satisfies everyone!**

**And I (CupcakeMonkey567) hope this chapter satisfies you as well!**

**Also, FangirlAlertWatchOut submitted a story, and it was included in this chapter! Keep an eye out for it!**

**_Oh_**** yeah! This chapter does have an amazing story in it! What a weird experience FangirlAlertWatchOut! I actually thought it was pretty funny (and slightly creepy of him).**

* * *

><p>The week passed in a blur of homework, tests, and a few tears from Elsa. Hiccup and Merida had promised to come over Friday after school and help her pack, which she happily agreed to. She wasn't sure how she would ever make it through her senior year without her two best friends.<p>

Anna, however, had no such problems. She was thrilled to be going to the same school as Rapunzel, and with how bubbly and friendly she was, she would make friends in no time. Secretly, she was glad they were moving so that the teachers wouldn't compare her to Elsa. It wasn't that she didn't love her sister, but she was so smart and talented, and Anna was completely ordinary. She knew that the teachers would quickly realize how special Elsa was, but Anna was glad to have a fresh start.

She felt really bad that Elsa had to leave Merida and Hiccup, though. She knew how hard it was for her sister to open up and make friends. All through their childhood, Elsa's only friend was Merida. Anna and Punzie were always there for her, obviously, but she had trouble opening up to them. Anna had even accused her of isolating herself, but she soon realized that Elsa was just at their family's ice rink all the time. Even though Anna liked ice skating, she got cold easily and didn't spend very much time there, especially during the school year. The cold never seemed to bother Elsa, adding to the list of reasons why her sister was perfect.

After school on Friday, Anna rushed home to finish packing and get ready for the move, but Elsa took her time. She had waited until the very end of the day to turn in her textbooks and tell her teachers that she would be leaving. Hiccup and Merida agreed to wait for her by her locker, and that was exactly where they were at 4:00, when she had turned in her last book and said goodbye to her last teacher. Hiccup greeted her with a warm hug, which she gladly received.

"Why don't we all hang out before heading over to your place?" he suggested quietly.

"Yeah! We could go to the mall, or the park, or the bowling alley," Merida chimed in, and Elsa laughed quietly.

"Who goes bowling?" she asked her best friends, causing Hiccup to chuckle and Merida to shrug.

"I don't know. Some people obviously do, since there are still alleys," the Scottish girl said. Elsa just shook her head.

"Let's just go to the park," Elsa said, and the trio made their way to the Valley of the Living Rock. They walked deep into the sprawling park until they came to a lake with a waterfall on one end and a cluster of willow trees surrounding it. They chose a spot under one of the trees, right next to the water, and sat down in a circle. Hiccup pulled a box of assorted chocolate from his backpack and put it in the center.

"Dig in," he said, and Elsa immediately reached for her favorite, followed my Merida.

After a few minutes of simply enjoying the sugary treat, Merida spoke up.

"So, Els, do you have any weird facts to tell us?" the redhead asked, and her blonde friend looked up in confusion.

"Why would you ask that?" she question her cousin, and Hiccup laughed next to her.

"Because you do kind of have a thing for strange facts," he told his girlfriend, who opened her mouth to retort but Merida cut her off.

"It's your thing! Hiccup is our science nerd, you're our encyclopedia, and I'm good at languages," she said, causing Elsa to roll her eyes.

"So not true, but I do have something interesting. Did you know that Pop Rocks were invented when a chemist was trying to carbonate Kool-Aid?" the blue-eyed blonde asked her two friends, and both laughed.

"I did not know that," Hiccup said, at the same time Merida cried, "See! Told you!" Elsa just laughed and rolled her eyes, throwing her chocolate wrapper at the redhead and leaning into her boyfriend.

Once all the chocolate was eaten, the trio made their way to the Winters' household to help Elsa finish packing. One of the servants, Gerda, was busy making dinner, and another, Kai, was setting the table. The other Winters were nowhere to be seen, and Elsa assumed they were busy packing. She led her friends up to her bedroom, and heard a crash coming from her sister's room.

"Pascal!" two familiar voices yelled in exasperation, and suddenly the door opened so a little, green chameleon and a girl with long blonde hair could run out, the latter chasing the former. Elsa chuckled at her cousin's antics, and realized Punzie had come over to help Anna pack. The trio ignored the younger girls, and walked a little further to get to Elsa's icy, winter themed room.

They spent the evening packing all of her belongings into various boxes, drawing a snowflake on each to mark them as Elsa's. After they had been going through drawers for what felt like hours (but was really only about thirty minutes), Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Um, Els, what are these?" he asked, holding up about five or six crumpled envelopes, all opened and with crudely drawn hearts on them, saying 'To Elsa'. The color drained from Elsa's already pale face and she reached over to try and take them from her boyfriend.

"I thought I got rid of those. Give it, Hiccup!" she said when he held them out of her reach. _Stupid height difference_, Elsa though with a pout.

"Elsa? Are these what I think they are?" Merida said with a sly, knowing smirk as she grabbed the envelopes from their friend. She started skimming through them, just barely containing her laughter.

"What are they?" Hiccup asked, craning his neck to get a closer look, and Elsa groaned in defeat.

"They're love letters from this guy in fifth grade named Oh," she said, dropping her head into her hands. She could have sworn she had gotten rid of them. Anna must have found them and put them pack.

"Oh?" Merida asked, unable to hide her laughter now. She was practically doubled over when Elsa snatched the letters away, and Hiccup looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Could you explain, please?" he asked her. She glanced up at him, but his green eyes were kind and confused, not angry or upset like she had expected, and sighed.

"When we were in fifth grade, there was this weird kid in our class named Owen, but everyone just called him Oh. He didn't have many friends, actually any friends, but he had a huge crush on me, and would write me love letters and emails constantly. He sent like thirty emails, and they all said essentially the same thing that these letters do. Stuff like, 'My beloved Elsa, a fire burns in my heart for your wintery beauty,' and "I would die for you, I would do anything to keep you safe, when I see your snowy blonde hair, a warmth like no other spreads through me,' and so on and so forth for almost the entire year," Elsa was cut off momentarily when Merida started wheezing from laughing so hard, but once they were sure their friend wasn't about to actually drop dead laughing, the blonde continued.

"On Valentines Day, he left a note on my desk saying to meet him on the playground at recess, and when I did, with Merida next to me, the entire grade was standing in a circle around him. They parted to let me through, and when I was standing in front of him, he got down on one knee and offered me a block of wood that he had carved our initials into with a nail, surrounded by hearts, asking me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't believe that he had done that in front of _everyone_, but I still said no because he was really creepy and I wasn't ready to date anyway. The next day, he had a crush on another girl in our class named Tip. She ended up becoming his first friend, which worked out better for everyone, and she taught him how to be more human and less, obsessive is a good word," she finally finished, and when she had, Hiccup burst out laughing, and Elsa followed suit quickly, relaxing once again. She allowed him to take the notes from her and flip through them, which only made him laugh more.

"Oh my, oh, you weren't kidding," he said, trying and failing to control his laughter. "It really, it does say, all of that." He was doubled over now, and when Merida had finally stopped laughing long enough to breathe, she took the letters from him.

"My lovely Elsa, you have an effect on me that you don't even realize," she said dramatically, barely containing her laughter. "If only you could hear how my heart beats only for you!"

"My Elsa, if only you wouldn't disappear so quickly after school, you would come to love me too," Elsa finally joined in, reading off of one of the letters. "I love watching you skate when you think you're alone. Your talent shines through and you become brighter than the sun, you become my sun, my stars, my world!"

A part of her felt bad for laughing at the letters from Oh, but they were so ridiculous and creepy that she couldn't help it. She didn't feel too bad, however, since she and Oh had talked about it a few years ago and moved past it. He had matured a lot thanks to his friendship with Tip, and they followed each other on Instagram. About a year ago, he had posted a picture of the two of them together, with the caption "Me with my amazing new girlfriend," and Elsa had immediately hit the Like button. She was happy for her two friends from elementary school, even though their friendship had been strange, and as far as she knew they were still together.

When the trio finally managed to compose themselves and stop laughing, they went back to packing as Mrs. Winters came upstairs to call them all for dinner. The table wasn't quite big enough for the four Winters, their two cousins, and Hiccup, so they all went outside to enjoy the still-warm weather and ate in the backyard. Eventually, the meal had been eaten, ice cream enjoyed, and all the boxes packed, and Hiccup and Merida were about to walk home when Mr. and Mrs. Winters offered to let them spend the night in the living room, since all of the bedrooms had been tightly packed in boxes. Punzie was already planning on spending the night, so the two eagerly agreed.

While Mr. Winters drove them home to get a change of clothes and toothbrushes, Punzie, Anna, Elsa, Mrs. Winters, and Kai and Gerda set up a nest of pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags in the living room, and set up a laptop to a projector so they can watch movies on the large, white wall that just hours before had held the family's large television and family photos from throughout the years. Elsa ran to the kitchen to make her signature hot chocolate, and Punzie and Anna made popcorn. Mrs. Winters went upstairs to set up blankets for herself and her husband, so their daughters and their friends could be alone downstairs, and as she was coming down, Elsa's two best friends came back in. Everyone ran to the different rooms to change for the night, and the five teenagers regrouped downstairs and started scrolling through Netflix to find something to watch.

"Before we start watching a movie, why don't we play a game?" Merida suggested, causing Anna to immediately perk up.

"Yeah! We should play Would You Rather!" she exclaimed. "I'll go first! Hiccup, would you rather have a dragon or be a dragon?"

"Why must I go first?" he asked her with a groan, thinking about the question. "Have a dragon, that way I could train it. Now, Elsa. Would you rather kiss your lover's best friend or your best friend's lover?"

"Hiccup, you realize that either way that person would end up being me, right?" the platinum blonde asked him, and sighed when he looked at her in confusion. "You're my lover, and I'm also your best friend. My best friends are you and Merida, and since Merida doesn't have a lover, she doesn't count. So it would be your lover, which is me. That doesn't really work."

"Ooooh. Okay, point taken. That was a bad question. But Merida is my best friend too," he said defensively, and Elsa rolled her eyes before looking around the room.

"Punzie, would you rather have the wire in your bra poke you all day or have a really bad hair day?" the platinum blonde asked the younger girl.

"Wire poking me," she said immediately, her hand flying to her ridiculously long, golden-blonde hair. "Merida! Would you rather be able to speak all languages fluently or be the best in the world at anything you choose?"

"Hmm," the redhead murmured, weighing her options. "I'm already pretty good at picking up languages, and it would be nice to be the best archer in the world…best in the world at anything I choose. Anna, would you rather eat a cockroach or a worm?"

"Hulg," Anna choked out, gagging audibly. "Ugh, why, Mer? I guess a worm, as long as I can fry it or something like in that one book. _Ew_. Anyway, Elsa, would you rather have the rest of your live be never ending winter or never ending summer?"

"Winter, _duh_," Elsa answered smoothly. "Hiccup, would you rather kiss Merida or Rapunzel?"

"Um, Merida," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. As he was about to ask the next question, Punzie piped up from where she had been sorting through the movie selection on Netflix.

"Guys! There's a movie on here called Would You Rather! We should totally watch it, since we're masters at this game," the bubbly blonde said, and Merida snickered.

"Isn't that a horror movie, Punz?" Merida asked her younger cousin.

"Well, yeah, but we can watch it. Hiccup will protect us!" Rapunzel exclaimed, causing Hiccup to cough and the girls to all break down laughing.

"More like Merida and I will protect you guys. He'll be too busy looking for dragons to train," Elsa teased, making the girls laugh even harder.

"Aww come on, Elsa. I may not be good at sports, but I would do anything to keep you safe," Hiccup said with a goofy grin on his face, and both Elsa and Merida snorted in laughter.

"You did _not_ just say that," Elsa cried, making both Hiccup and Merida burst out laughing. The two younger girls looked at them in confusion, and Elsa just waved them off. "Punzie, turn on the movie."

Rapunzel did just that, and the five of them started watching.

"Well he's not written very well," Merida said critically, regarding the rich guy.

"This is really more of a drama than a horror movie," Elsa remarked as they watched the main character, Iris, be driven to the party at the rich guy's house. "Oh my god that's Enver Gjokaj!"*

"And that's Robin Lord Taylor! He looks good blonde!"** Anna exclaimed.

"Classic Anna, only noticing the attractive guys," Hiccup teased his girlfriend's younger sister.

"The rich guy is being creepy," Rapunzel said, as the man forced Iris to eat the meat on her plate and made the older guy named Conway drink scotch, both for a price. Iris got $10,000 and Conway got $50,000.

"He's really creepy," Anna agreed, as he explained the terms of the game and started having the players electrocute each other. They all grew quiet for a the next round, until Anna piped up.

"I hope Amy dies," the strawberry blonde girl said quietly, and everyone had to agree with her.

"Poor Iris," Hiccup said in shock a few minutes later, wrapping a protective arm around his girlfriend, and all the girls remained very, very quiet.

"No, Lucas!" Elsa cried minutes later, not wanting the character played by Enver Gjokaj, one of her favorite actors, to die. Hiccup's arm tightened around her, and five teenagers became very quiet as the movie ended.

"Well, that certainly wasn't a typical horror movie," Merida said slowly, and everyone nodded.

"It wasn't, scary, not the way horror movies usually are. It was intense and dramatic and more than a little uncomfortable, but not scary," Elsa agreed, and the group agreed to watch _Kevin Hart: Seriously Funny_ next. His language was crude, just as it always is, but he's one of their favorite comedians, and soon they were rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard they were crying, none of them could breathe and they would all probably have six packs in the morning. By the time the movie ended they had finally calmed down enough to go to sleep. Elsa had actually fallen asleep on Hiccup's shoulder during a quieter part between jokes, and when the credits rolled, he shifted slightly so they were lying down in the nest of pillows and blankets. The two younger girls tidied up the food that had been abandoned during the movies, setting them on the floor on the other side of the room, then came over and crashed.

Once she was sure the other girls were sound asleep, Merida nudged Hiccup to see if he was still awake. He hummed in response, reaching a hand out in her general direction.

"So, you would rather kiss me than Rapunzel? I would've thought you had a thing for blondes," Merida asked him quietly, and Hiccup shrugged, knowing she was talking about Elsa and his neighbor from when he met the girls, a blonde girl named Astrid that he had a crush on. She moved away before he could act on it, however, and he hadn't seen her since. He didn't still have feelings for you, but it was one of those things where once you start to care for someone, you always do.

"Rapunzel is way too bubbly. I may have a slight thing for blondes, but I prefer a fiery personality over a ditzy blonde any day," he replied, and heard Merida laugh softly. They both knew Rapunzel was extremely smart, but he had gotten his point across.

"You know, had we played by the movie's rules, you would have had to kiss me," she said, and Hiccup coughed quietly at the implied, suggestive note in her tone. He was glad it was dark in the room, because he felt his face begin to heat up and she would never stop teasing him if she knew she had made him blush. He finally hummed in response to her statement and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

Moments later, he felt her wild curls bump against his nose and then her lips brushed against his so lightly he was sure he imagined it, and she was gone just as quickly, settling back into the part of the nest she had chosen to spend the night in, just within arm's reach of Hiccup and Elsa.

"Goodnight, Hic," she said softly, and he smiled into the darkness.

"Night, Mer."

* * *

><p><strong>*Enver Gjokaj, for those of you who don't know the name, plays Agent Daniel Sousa in Marvel's Agent Carter. He also played a cop in the Avengers. He's done some other stuff too, but that's where I know him from.<strong>

****Robin Lord Taylor plays Oswald Cobblepot (a.k.a. the Penguin) in Gotham.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! The movie they watched actually IS on Netflix, and it really wasn't scary. I watched it to write the character reactions, and I would say it's fine for anyone in high school. **

**Make sure to leave a review, and if you have any personal stories you would like to see added to a chapter, leave it in your review with the character you want. For example:**

**-Tooth: (story)**

**Wow now I want to watch Would You Rather. Sadly I do not have Netflix (cries) but I wish I did. Anyways, thanks again FangirlAlertWatchOut for that story about "Oh"! I bet it was fun to write!**

**See you all next chapter!**


End file.
